The Three Caballeros Wedding
by SuperWolfieStar
Summary: After Panchito and Jose proposal to Donald. They start planning their dream wedding with a help of their family and friends. And so, the day of the three Caballeros wedding has finally arrived, and there is much hustle and bustle here in Duckburg, with the citizens, the visiting people, and many other. This will be the best wedding in they will never forget. PanchitoxDonaldxJose
1. Chapter 1

Today the day, Panchito and Jose are going to proposal their Donald and ask him to be their husband. They have been planning since they ask Scrooge McDuck(aka the richest duck in the world, aka uncle of Donald Duck, and aka great-uncle of Huey, Dewey, and Louie)for Donald hand in marriage. They be planning for this since Scrooge give them his blessings to let them marry his nephew Donald.

Flashback

They felt uneasy as they stepped into Scrooge McDuck's parlor. As the door closed behind them, they wondered if this was a good idea after all. They had been so sure of his plan a few days ago when they had told Scrooge Mcduck that they would like to ask him very important.

"I hope he will give us his blessing," Panchito nervously muttered beside him, arms across his chest in a gesture of impatience.

The fact that Panchito was in a nervous mood didn't exactly help José's nerves but it was kinda cute to see the a brave rooster is a scary chicken. "Try to be calm Panchito," José said. Although he was slightly on edge himself Jose managed to keep the cool sound in his voice. "We do not want a scare Mr. McDuck with our nerves, we simply want to talk to Senhor McDuck."

"I am calm," Panchito growled, not sounding at all what he claimed to be. This nervously in Panchito had been like a timebomb that's going to explode for days and now José was pretty sure that given the right circumstances Panchito was bound to blow like a timebomb.

"Just remember that we agreed that coming here was to ask him for Donald hand in marriage," José reminded him, as well as reminded himself. They hadn't told Donald of their coming to see Scrooge, mostly because both of them knew that Donald would probably pitch a fit if he knew and ruin the richest Duck blessing. José had felt a bit of guilt for being disloyal to their young friend but this matter wasn't just about Donald. José was pretty sure they hope that Scrooge McDuck give them their blessing and they will finally be the husbands to their precious Donald Duck and ready for their next adventure but at least they could open the doors for some kind of communication…at least Jose hoped that would be the case.

A moment later the doors to Scrooge's study opened and Scrooge's butler came out. "Mister McDuck will see you now," he announced. He held out his hand, "May I take your hat sir?"

"Obrigado," José said, handing over his hat.

"And you sir?" Scrooge's butler said looking to Panchito.

Panchito's eyes narrowed a little but a look from José made him sigh and he handed over his sombrero. "Take care of it," he warned.

"Of course sir." Scrooge's butler motioned towards some double doors. "This way gentlemen."

As they were lead into the next room José gained his first glimpse of Scrooge McDuck and realized that Donald was right. Even though Scrooge McDuck was hardly a towering figure, he certainly didn't look weak while he sat there in that large chair watching both José and Panchito with a hard studying gaze. José tried to smile as they approached in an attempt to not allow those eyes to make him nervous. "Bom dia Senhor McDuck," José said.

"Hola!!" Panchito greet him in Spanish try to light up his mood.

"Sit," Scrooge instructed, motioning towards the sofa. He waited until they had done as he had asked before speaking again. "I was told that you wanted to ask me."

Panchito and Jose wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing, but they figured that it was best not to question Scrooge at that point.

"Tea?" He ask them as he pour his own cup. The two caballeros nodded their head as Scrooge put their tea and give it to them. They took a sip and Jose began to say. "Yes, well, you see um…" Jose can't get the words out of his mouth.

"Señor McDuck, we're planning to ask your nephew, Donald Duck to marry he and we are hoping for your blessing. Before you said anything, let us give you a reason why we want to marry your nephew Donald. You see, Donald has captivated me and Jose heart to such an extent that we have no alternative but to request his hand in matrimony. He's a wonderful duck who inspires us to be the best person we can be. He makes us laugh and always understands what we're thinking. We pledge our whole heart to Donald and will do everything in our power to provide for him the best life we can. We would like your approval to marry Donald."

"Master Panchito and Master Jose." His tone was clipped and formal, "Are you prepared to do whatever it takes to –"

"Make ourselves worthy?" Jose interrupted his sentence, fists clenched in resolve. "We do."

"No, boys." Scrooge's voice softened. He stepped out from behind her desk. "You're already worthy. You've been from day one."

They blinked, taken aback by her honest intensity. Donald had told him many times that they are worthy, even some of the riches people had warmed up to him. But, he'd never heard it from Scrooge before. He had been friendly enough and taught him many things during the past two years, but they always felt that he needed further convincing.

They had never felt so happy about being wrong before.

"Thanks." Jose felt himself relax. "You have no idea what that means to us."

Scrooge smiled, a rare loving smile he only reserved for his nephew, niece, and his great-nephews. "You both are very welcome."

 **Flashback end**

Although today, Panchito and Jose wasn't smiling. They hardly even spoke to Donald all day. Donald was slightly concerned. Donald had never seen his precious caballeros this nervous.

"So, you guys, what do you have planned for today?" Donald asked, hoping to get Panchito and Jose's attention.

"Nothing much," Jose replied all too hurriedly, "just a nice picnic on the bay with our precious Donald."

"Oh," Donald's face fell. They are definitely up to something. Donald suddenly remembered when he had officially dumped Daisy Duck since he find out that she slept with his cousin Gladstone. He was so mad and angry and he throw out all of Daisy belongings out of his boat-house. He think that he'll never find love in his life. But that until when Panchito and Jose came into his life, they give him all the love he deserves and they alway peck him very often. Donald swallowed hard to bite back his tears. Panchito or Jose is going breaking up with me, he thought.

When they finally arrived, Panchito and Jose led him past the waterfall, over the bridge, and to their lakeside picnic area.

Panchito and Jose looked Donald in the eye. "Donald, do you love us?" They asked him.

Donald's eyes spread into looks of worry. "It's happening," he thought, "they're breaking up with me." "Ten years ago you two asked me the same question before the boys were born," he responded. "And I told you both that I didn't know what love felt like ever since I broke up with Daisy. Well now, I can honestly say that I love you two with all my heart."

He waited for them to tell him that they didn't love him in return, that they didn't want him around anymore. But to Donald surprise their face turned to a smile. "Would you climb the highest mountain for us?" Jose asked him.

"Yes…" Donald replied not knowing where this was going.

Panchito continued. "Would you you for us?"

"Yes," he said.

"Would you be the husband for us?" Panchito and Jose both asked him, a smile dancing on his eyes.

"Yes," Donald replied. Then his smile turned into a gaping look of shock. Donald looked at them with wide eyes. He started to beam now. "Did I just answer yes to your proposal?" Donald asked.

Jose and Panchito led their third lover over to themand they got onto their knees and Panchito hold Donald hand while Jose hold the other.

"Donald Fauntleroy Duck. We have know you for years and loved you for most of them. You have been happy, angry, joyful and loved with us. You are a wonderful duck, a loving family man, uncle, and a great friend. Your beautiful, sweet and a great singer" the two smiled.

"We know we have crazy moments and know you have to put up with us a lot but… Donald… Will you marry us?" They smiled, tears dripping from their faces.

"I do," Donald smiled. They wasn't breaking up with him after all. Suddenly from the bushes, the three caballeros heard a scream, followed by "Shh, Webby!"

The three caballeros walked over to the bushes and slowly pulled apart the branches. Donald found Dewey Lena and Webby inside. Panchito and Jose revealed Huey, and Louie.

Donald put his hands on across his chest. "Now what do we have here?" He said with a smile on his face.

The three caballeros laughed. "Happy anniversary Donald." Panchito and Jose said.

The three kissed each other, resulting in loud applause from the bushes. Even if it was interrupted, Donald had the best proposal ever from the two birds he loved.


	2. Chapter 2

And so after Donald got engaged with his two caballeros, he announced everyone in the McDuck Manor. Apparently, the new have been spread around in Duckburg and the whole entire world. No one knows how they know about and it was Louie that told everyone about their engagement that he post.

"Oh my goodness, have you already picked a date?" Scrooge McDuck asked with excitement a week later. He had just admired the sparkling ring on Donald's finger for what felt like the millionth time. Donald just rolled his eyes at his uncle.

"Yes, and if only to avoid you asking this question for the hundredth time. We are getting married in the ten of July." Donald replied.

Scrooge gasped. "But that is just a bit more than a month!" He exclaimed in horror.

"Well, that is why I chose Dewey to be my best man, and Webby and Lena to be my flower girls." Dewey, Webby and Lena Looked at Donald in shock. They all expected it to be a joke.

"No, I'm not joking. As sad as it might be, you know me the longest including you lena. You're the part of this family. And Panchito and Jose said Huey and Scrooge would be the best choice to help me organize the wedding."

Huey practically threw himself at Donald who sat across him. "Oh my Duck, thank you! This will be so great!" Then he got up and said something about getting wedding magazines as he ran out.

Louie just laughed. "Oh Unca Donald, you know, you will regret this within an hour. He will be out of his minds for weeks and will drive you crazy, more than ever before."

But Donald only shot her a grin. "Well, it is the Wedding planner' job to prevent him from driving me crazy."

"And **why** , again, are we doing this?" Gyro asked again, growled in annoyance.

"Because, this wedding needs to be perfect, incredible, and big! Better than Prince William and Kate Middleton Royal Wedding. We need everything to be ready soon. And you need Fenton help to build it. You can't do it alone. Because it's going to be big! Big!" Huey explained with a stern look. He had everything planned out. The wedding was supposed to happen in only few months away. So everyone needed to play their parts just the way Huey planned it.

The ceremony would be held in the Church. So many peoples are indeed coming to the wedding. Huey hope that there's enough people fit inside of the church.

So meanwhile back in McDuck Manor, Panchito, Jose, and Donald are in the living with Huey.

"Okay, I has sorted out caterers and has found the perfect floral arrangements. The invitations are printed and ready to be sent out but you need to make a guest list of who's going attendance to the wedding. Everything is in the making, and the fitting for the suits is in two weeks. What have I forgotten?" Huey checked while nervously running around while looking at the list.

"Wedding dress?" Panchito reply as he chuckle.

"Yes! The wedding dres-wait what?" Huey stop and look at his soon-to-be-uncles and his uncle Donald. "What did you mean the wedding dress?"

"Well, pequeño. Your Tio Donald want to wear the wedding dress." They look at the Donald. "Well, it is true Huey, I kinda want to wear a wedding dress because I love wearing dress and beside, I'm transgender remember?" He said as he lower his sailor and show his binder.

"Oh right, forgot about that!" Huey said as he make a phone call of the bridal store. "Hello? Yes! I wanted to discuss, um wedding dresses and I need it to delivered here at McDuck Manor..." he said as he leave the room to check on everything's.

"So who are we going to invite to the wedding?" Jose ask his lovers. "I already invite Maria Vaz, my ex-girlfriend, and her father Rocha Vaz. And Yaya."

"Well my whole entire familia from Mexico is coming to the wedding as well." Panchito reply with a smile as his whole entire family are going to their wedding. "And you Donald?" Panchito ask as he and Jose look at their sailor.

"Well," Donald began to said. "I did also invite my family, Ludwig Von Drake, Gideon McDuck, Rumpus McFowl, Gus Goose, Fethry Duck, Moby Duck, Grandma Duck, Grandpa Duck, my dad Quackmore Duck, my mom Hortense McDuck, of course my cousin Gladstone Gander. My entire friends, Walt Disney and his family, Daisy Duck, Mickey Mouse, Goofy and his son Max, Minnie Mouse, Pluto, Gus Goose, Peter Pig, Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar, Clara Cluck, Noah, Yen Sid, Fethry Duck, Ludwig Von Drake, Hernae, Chief O'Hara, Gustav Goose, Eega Beeva, Gyro Gearloose, Fenton crackshell cabrera and his mom, Doofus Drake, Drake Mallard, his adopted daughter Gosalyn Mallard, her friend Honker Muddlefoot, Morgana McCawber, The Wise Little Hen, Admiral Grimitz, Brigitta MacBridge, Launchpad McQuack, the Flying McQuacks, Selene, Storkules, Zeus, Flintheart Glomgold, Mark Beak, Falcon Graves, Glittering Goldie O'Gilt, Pete and his wife Peg, his son P.J., and his daughter Pistol, Chip and Dale, their friend Gadget, Monterey Jack. And many more other I am going to invite." Donald listed all of his family and friends on the guest list. His two lovers jaw hit the floor.

"Ay Guau!" Panchito said. "That's sure is a lot of people that you invite to our wedding!" Jose nodded.

"And you invite your ex girlfriend and your cousin Gladstone? But why? They treat you so horrible." Jose exclaimed. "Daisy treat you nothing but abuse you when the boys aren't around and a cheater and Gladstone alway spoil and make fun of you, insulting you, and a bully to you."

"I know but I have to invite them because Daisy is my friend and Gladstone is my cousin." Donald give his lover a reason. "Even after I broke up with Daisy, we became friend." Donald said with a small smile.

At this moment, Huey enter the room pulling a clothes hanger trolley fill with beautiful wedding dresses, shoes, veils, and bouquets and he invited Beakley, Webby, Lena, Minnie, Daisy, and Donald mom Hortense McDuck to come and see Donald trying on the wedding dresses.

"Alright Panchito and Jose, get out of the room! You're not supposed to be here! Now, shoo. Shoo." Hortense scolded. "Out, out out!" After they'd maintained a safe distance, they quickly shut the bedroom door. Caballeros shoulders sagged and Panchito pursed his lips.

"Blast." He muttered.

The girls are sitting down in the sofas as Donald try on of each and every Wedding dresses. He came out of the bathroom and he wore a line skirt in knee length featuring illusion sweetheart and sheer back with buttons.

"Oh wow," Daisy said as she drink from the tea. "Well girls, what did you think?"

"Well," Mrs. Beakley began to said as she sips her tea. "I think it look beautiful but I don't like and beside, the wedding is going to be huge, and everyone around the world are going to witness this wedding and Mr. McDuck want to be big and huge and royal-ish wedding to beat Prince William and Kate Middleton royal wedding back in 2011."

"You're right! Donald! Try on this dress!" Minnie reply as she give Donald the other one and walk inside the bathroom as his mom help him take it off.

Later, Donald try on the second dress. It was the ivory satin bodice was padded slightly at the hips and narrowed at the waist, and was inspired by the Victorian tradition of corsetry that is a particular Alexander McQueen hallmark. The bodice incorporated floral motifs cut from machine-made lace, which were then appliquéd on to silk net (tulle). On the back were 58 buttons of gazar and organza, which fasten by means of rouleau loops. The skirt, underskirt trim and bridal train (which measured 270 cm — 110in) also incorporated lace appliquéd in a similar manner. The main body of the dress was made in ivory and white satin gazar, with a long, full skirt designed to echo an opening flower, with soft pleats which unfolded to the floor, forming a Victorian-style semi-bustle at the back, and finishing in a short train measuring just under three metres in length.

"Ooh! I like that one!" Webby said as the girls look at the wedding dress they Donald is wearing.

"I with Webby, this dress does look beautiful." Beakley reply.

"You know, I feel like we're trying to copy the British Royal Wedding. I mean, the wedding is going to be huge and royal-ish but this dress is a replica of Kate Middleton wedding dress. I don't want everyone saying that we are copying the royal wedding. I think I should try something else but I don't want to try to copy their wedding." Donald reply.

"Well, he does have a point." Lena agree. "If anyone see Donald wearing a replica of Kate Middleton wedding dress. They'll think that they're copying the royal wedding."

"That girl is right, let try on another one" Daisy handed Donald another Wedding dress. Donald went back to the bathroom again with his mom to help him put on another one.

"We need big, elegants, and puffy Wedding dress!" Minnie told them with a sigh.

"Already on it!" Huey dial the number on the phone and call out the bridal shop. "Hi yes… um, we need every big, elegants, and puffy wedding dresses you guys have!"

And few minutes later, Donald step out of the bathroom as the girls was shock and amaze at the third dress.

"Well, how do I look?" Donald asked.

"Dazzling." Daisy replied.

"Breathtaking." Mrs. Beakley sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

Panchito is looking for someone, someone who's very important for him, someone who's going to be his best-man when he ask him. He then found Huey in the living room and doing few phone calls for the preparation of the wedding.

"Hello? Yes hi… um we need to discuss about the wedding cake for my three uncles wedding but I need you to bring some slice of cakes for the cake testing here in McDuck Manor... Great! Have a nice day!" Huey hung up and he spotted Panchito "oh hi Tio Panchito! Everything is going according to plan!" Huey smile and Panchito walk over to him.

"Buen trabajo Huey! I would like to ask you something. Something very important." He gave him a meaningful look.

"What is it?" Huey asked as he walked towards him. "Is there something I need to do before the wedding? I am pretty sure I checked off everything in the list." Huey look at the list.

"I'm pretty sure you got everything on your list chico," chuckled Panchito. "Except for one thing."

"Of what?" asked Huey, but he was not expecting what he heard his soon-to-be-uncle say next.

"Huey," said Panchito, as he placed a hand around Huey's neck. "I am not going to proceed with the wedding unless I have you as my Best Man. You work so hard to make our wedding special. You deserve a reward, and my award is for you, Huey Duck, to be my Best Man to me, Panchito Romero Miguel Junipero Francisco Quintero González III? It would make my day even special to have you by my side."

"I would be so honored, Tio," Huey throwing himself into Panchito's arms. "This means a lot to me, really it does."

Louie was watching a new on tv where they talk about his uncle and his other two soon-to-be-uncles wedding. He ate some food on the couch and drink some sodas. He he then check his phone. And that where Jose walk in.

"Olá Louie!" Jose greet him as he sit beside him. "You're watching a news?"

"Yup, they're talking the upcoming wedding of you two and Unca Donald like you three are sorta royalty or a celebrity." Louie reply as he take a sips of the soda can. "You know, there's something I would like to ask you Louie."

"Really? what's it?" Louie look at his uncle. "How would you like to be my Best Man? Beside, I can't have a wedding without a Best Man I think you would be a right choice. You're kinda remind me when I was your age." Jose told him.

"Wait… you want me to your Best Man at the wedding? You're joking right?" Louie think that Jose is joking.

"Nope, I'm not. Panchito already ask your brother Huey to be his Best Man. Of course, Huey is so happy to become Panchito Best Man after his hard work for the preparation of our wedding."

"Unca Jose, I will be the best and coolest Best Man you ever have." Louie smirk at him.

And so, Webby and Lena are in the room putting on the flower girls dresses for the wedding. They come out and wore a classic angel flower girl dresses made out of cream-colored tulle. The dresses length was just a little below the knees. The details are what made the flower girls' outfit so special. They wore matching cream gloves and had little flower bouquets. On top of that, they wore discreet white flower crowns. These little white beads and their silky hair enframed their faces perfectly.

"Well, I like this but it a replica of Princess Grace Kelly of Monaco's Wedding flower girl dress and I don't like the design." Donald told them. "Try on another one."

The girls went back inside the bathroom, and few minutes later, they came out. They wore cream, knee-length dresses, in a very rustic style, made out of a different material than the bride's dress. They had special designed collars and puffed out short sleeves. On their heads, they wore traditional flower garlands.

They all look disgust and disapprove. After trying on so many of the flower girls dresses they found a right one.

"Omg," Daisy gasp, "this will be the best wedding that no one will never forget!"


	4. Chapter 4

Finally the big day had come. The day of the wedding. People of all around the world are going to witness this wedding of all time. Many people of DuckBurg have camp outside to see as well of the news broadcasting to capture this wedding.

Everything for the wedding is ready, the cake, the decorations, the invitations is already sent, the reception, and everything is ready. They also hire a photographer and videographer to take pictures and videotape the wedding.

In Panchito room, he looking at his reflection in the tall mirror. His mother and father, and his siblings are in the room congrats to Panchito. He wore a traditional mariachi suit. The authentic outfit comes in Ivory with gold embroidery and white with silver embroidery. Ivory and white handmade suede sombrero come with gold embroidery t match the amazing outfit. Gold embroidery on front and back of jacket, vest and Pants. Cotton White collar Shirt with buttons give the outfit a clean look. Gold embroidery on wide leg pants with zipper and pockets. He also wore a belt so the pant wouldn't fall of. Polyester lining within pants, vest and jacket. Gold bow with elastic for perfect fitting. And a white gloves.

"My little Panchito is getting married! I wish you could stay little like you use be!" His mother being dramatic as she sobbing.

"Mama! Stop crying! Your makeup will be ruin! I should buy some makeup waterproof!" His sister try to make the mother stop crying.

"My boy!" His Father put his hand around his son shoulder. "You're finally becoming a man, I'm so proud of you."

"Gracia Papa." Panchito smile. And then, the Best Man of Panchito enter the room. Huey wore a mariachi suit that's similar to Panchito but in red. The jacket was red and it have Gold embroidery on front and back of jacket, vest and Pants. Cotton White collar Shirt with buttons give the outfit a clean look. And a white gloves.

"Alright people! Time to head to church! But only the parents of the grooms will stay here and escort him just in case if he try to sneak off to find Donald." He told everyone in the room as they leave the rooms except the father and mother of the groom. "Well, you heard your Best Man, time to head to church, you don't want to be late now would you?" His mother chuckle as they put their arms around Panchito arms and they exited the room.

In Jose room, Jose was wearing a white slim fit non-iron, a gold bow tie, a cream suit, a cream flat hat with gold band, and a red, blue, and apple green petal blossom flowers pins on his left. And Louie wore a white doll up slim fit non-iron cream flat, a cream suit, and a hat with gold band. And he also have red, blue, and apple green petal blossom flowers pins on his left. "Can't believe that in the few hours, you and Unca Panchito will be our uncles."

"Of course pequeno. I will be your uncle when me, Panchito, and Donald are married." And so the door busted open and human woman name Yaya came into the room, wearing a glorious yellow roses floral dress from the 50s -the large roses look like they have been hand-painted. It flares out in full skirt supported with the aid of a Crinoline but otherwise wear just as well without it as it has its own netting underneath, she's wearing black heels, pear necklaces, and on her head was a crown cap hat in shades of taupe and blush. Built on a velvet covered wire frame this pretty little hat is covered in flowers made from velvet and sheer chiffon. Green chenille stems, pink pearlized centers to the flowers, and rhinestones are fabulous details. Top of the hat is finished with a flat velvet bow.

Yaya suddenly hugging her friend Jose tightly. "Ooooh Jose! I can't believe that my best friend getting married!"

"Y-aya! C-can't breath!" He said as Yaya let go of him and apologize. "Eu sinto muito but I am so excited to see my friend getting married!"

"It already Yaya, everyone is excited for the wedding. I can't wait to marry the loves of my life." He said as the three of them walk out and head to church.

It was still about few hours to go as Donald and some of the girls sat in Donald bedroom. "Oh my, I can't believe the day is already here. This is so wonderful." The mother of Donald said sniffing as she sat on the couch sipping on her glass with champagne, wearing a vintage a-line party dress. Gold floral embroidered bodice with attached red sheer poly skirt.

Scrooge, on the other hand, was running around the room, making calls and making sure everything would be perfect. He's wearing a white slim fit non-iron, champagne vest with black buttons, black bow tie, red sash around his waist, a black jacket, a black top hat with a and black foot covers. And in his arm was a cane.

"Well, I just saw the grooms when I on my way here and their feet seemed pretty cozy." Daisy assured Donald with a smile, wearing a lovely purple satin. The dress features a fitted waist, full pleated skirt, short sleeves, wide scoop neck, and bow at the waist. Lined bodice. Metal zipper closure in back. .

"I was not very nervous about that, but thank you." Donald tried to act calm, but he really wasn't. He was so scared something terrible would happen. Some attack. Some catastrophe. Or some Anti-Homosexualities. He was just so used to his life being awful because of his bad luck but he still couldn't believe he could find happiness. But now he had his triplets nephews, Panchito and Jose, a soon to-be husbands, his family and his friends. He was so terrified it wasn't going to last.

After he and his caballeros had been together for almost a years. It had been very tearful and he had been so afraid that they would leave him. But they actually love him so much. Unfortunately, that was off the table. Della was one of his twin sister and best friends but when she mysteriously disappeared for unknown reason. It had almost broken him when he lose her. He could not go through this again, not even with Panchito and Jose by his side.

Donald wore a gown that's the bottom half contains 14 layers of mixed materials including sparkle sheer, brocade and nylon, with a mix of hotfix and Swarovski jewels added on the top layer. And he wore the royal veil which is about 120 inches and the elbow which is about 30 inches on the front that's cover his face and his elbow. And he's holding a royal blue, baby blue and ivory teardrop bouquet made with quality artificial roses, grass, greenery, crystal stems and gypsophila.

He look over to everyone in the room.

Lean and Webby are Donald flower girls and they wore the same dress together. It includes an ivory sequined bodice with elastic baby blue spaghetti straps and an ivory tulle tutu skirt knee-length dress. It also has an embellished bow sash that is removable. They wore the floral headband; the roses are beautiful and the details make this crown extra special. Baby blue roses with white accents on a handmade crown. They wore a white strapped Mary Jane shoes. And the girls are holding a small wicker basket and inside the basket was a Baby blue and ivory flower made with quality artificial roses, greenery, crystal stems and gypsophila.

And beside the flower girls was Mrs. Beakley, she wore a lovely elegant cadburys purple fascinator is made on a teardrop base of sinamay, which has sinamay curls and coils, plus purple coque and hackle feathers. This is on a hairband. A stunning fascinator which will compliment that special outfit. The outfit are a refined fit-and-flare silhouette in sumptuous virtual wool/silk twill fabric gives this classic dress and jacket set a truly rich look and feel. Sleeveless A-line dress features a modified squared neckline, slimming princess seams, and a flattering fit-and-flare skirt, from center back zipper. Bolero-style that has sleeves, a wing-style collar, and a removable pin.

And just as the tears started to whelm up his eyes, his triplets nephews came into the room. He quickly whipped his tears away and stood up to take a close look at his boys.

Dewey was Donald best-man and he wore a sailor suit. It has hand embroidered stars on the back flap and triangles on either side of the front pocket. The label inside the chest pocket is too faded to read. It has anchor buttons. There's a small hole on the left side in back and the bottom hem has been let out. And on his head was a sailor hat.

He stroke over Dewey's hair and then went to fix Louie's bow tie. "Look at you, my three precious boys. You both look so handsome. Are you ready for the big day?", he asked as more tears were making their way into his eyes.

"Sure, Unca Donald. We're ready." Louie give him a thumb up.


	5. Chapter 5

The flower girls are helping lift the dress up for the little bit so it won't get dirty. "Are you nervous Donald?" Daisy ask. "A little bit." He said in the nervous tone. "Don't worry, this happen to a lot of people who is nervous on their wedding day." Daisy Duck try to light up the mood.

They walk down stair and they saw a personal chauffeurs in an expensive Chevrolet automobile. "Hop in, everybody waiting." The driver open a doors as they enter the automobile. Donald and Scrooge McDuck were in the car together.

They has drove to the DuckBurg city and the crowd gathered around the streets and waving and shouted at them. Donald was waving at the crowds, smiling. They keep smile until they reach to the church. The car has stop in the font to the church. The girls got out first, then, the flower girls, and finally Donald give a bouquet to Daisy and step out of the vehicle in front of everybody. And they walk inside the Church while Donald is waving the citizens of Duckburg.

Inside the Church was amazing, the decorations look absolutely beautiful. There are a large long arch garland pedestal display in silk white roses, baby breath on each side of the aisle and some are hanging from the white potted tree 6 foot tall. On either side of the altar, Cloud of gypsophila with dainty paper cutouts of birds and butterflies. Everyone is seated down and waiting for the wedding ceremony to start. Many new broadcast cameras have been set up in the balcony below where the entrance are.

First, the music started playing and the best men came in. Huey was walking in holding a pillow with one ring, followed by Panchito with his parents. Louie walk in beside them, carrying a pillow with one ring, followed by Jose and Yaya. They both walked down the aisle not being able to suppress a grin, as then, everyone got up.

"You're ready, Donald? Now, it's no turning back anymore lad." Scrooge teased Donald as he took his arm. "I wouldn't want to turn back for everything in the world. I'm exactly where I always wanted to be." Donald replied with a bright smile and they heard of "Handel's: _Eternal Source of Light Divine_ " playing as he walked down with Scrooge as the flower girls follow behind them, Donald didn't notice all the people admiring his dress, whispering to each other how beautiful he looked. His friend, mickey, goofy, daisy, and minnie serve as his attendants for the whole gang and all of them are holding back tears. He only saw Panchito and Jose. Waiting for him. Looking at him, like he was the only thing in the world. Like he meant the world. And right at this moment, maybe for the first time ever, he believed he was everything.

The priest started the ceremony, but neither The caballeros really listened to the words. They just kept looking in each other's eyes with pure love while holding hand to each other.

"Jose, Donald," Panchito started when it was time for the vows. "I could promise to hold you both and to cherish you two. I can promise to be there in sickness and in health. I could say til death do us part, but I won't. Those vows are for optimistic couples, the ones full of hope, and I do not stand here on my wedding day optimistic or full of hope. I am not optimistic. I am not hopeful. I am sure. I am steady. And I know that I am a heart man. I take them apart. I put them back together. I hold them in my hands. I am a heart man. So this I am sure. You two are my partners, my lovers, my very best friends. My heart beats for you two and on this day, the day of our wedding, I promise you this. I promise you to lay my heart in the palm of your hands. I promise you me." He slipped the ring onto Donald finger.

And then, Jose started to stay his vows. "Today's the day my life begins. All my life I've been just me. Just a bird who smoke a lot. Today I become a man. Today I become a husband. Today I become accountable to someone other than myself. Today I become accountable to you two. To our future. To all the possibilities that a marriage has to offer. Together, no matter what happens, I'll be ready. For anything. For everything. To take on life, to take on love. To take on possibility and responsibility. Today, our life together begins. And I for one can't wait." Jose slipped the ring onto Panchito finger.

After suppressing his tears, he started his vows. "I want to be with you two forever, and you both want to be with me forever, and in order to do that, we need to make vows, a commitment, a contract. What do we want to promise each other? That you'll love me, even when you both hate me. To love each other even when we hate each other. No running– ever. Nobody walks out no matter what happens. That we'll take care of each other even when we're old and smelly and senile. This is forever." He slipped the ring onto Jose finger.

"By the power vested in me and the state of DuckBurg, I now pronounce you husbands. You may kiss each other," said the minster. Everyone clapped and cheered as the priest declared them husbands and told them to kiss each other. Huey, Dewey, and Louie made some disgusted noises as their now joined uncles seemed to forget they were in a public place and everyone was watching them. But the newlyweds didn't care and went on kissing, making their first kiss as husbands, unforgettable.


	6. Chapter 6

The newlyweds exited the church entrance as they wave at the citizens of the DuckBurg city. The people cheer at the Caballeros and were so happy for them. The caballeros walk forward to the carriage and hop on.

The driver began to move the carriage and drive through a city. The couple smile and wave at the people and kiss in front of it. They are heading to the reception which is location on the Scrooge mansion garden.

The couple got off the car and went to the McDuck garden. They were both surprise that the reception was beautiful. There are 3,000 table.

The table was decorated with white tablecloth and red, green, and blue laces, golden stain chair with a red, green, and blue attach on the back in each chair, With silver plates, spoons, forks, glass wine bottles, and a knifes. In the middle of the table was a centerpiece. The centerpieces is made of hydrangeas, peonies, clematis, lisianthus, and greenery popped against these otherwise neutral-colored tables.

In the head table, the table was decorated with white table cloth and with a two huge sunflower on the left and in the right. It has three golden satin chair, with a red on the left, blue in the middle, and green on the right, and the three of it attach on the back, on table was white plate , spoon, a fort, glass wine bottle and a knife. And a Baby blue, red, and green top table decoration made with quality artificial roses, greenery, crystal stems and gypsophila. The reception food is a mix of american, south american, and mexican cuisine. there's labels for mildest to spiciest. Gyro and Fenton built a Customize-Your-Own-Tequila machine (with security precautions to not to serve too much to one person or to kids, because Gyro is a smart.) Panchito does let Louie have one (1) sip of his drink which almost effectively kills Donald. The dance floor was hug as a size as a dance floor studio. And more room for anyone to dance.

The cake was a 20 tiered spectacle decorated with white frosting, and the beautiful flower peeking out in the bottom on the cake a little bit and it decorated on each layer on the cake including on the top, and a three figure stood in the top, Panchito on the left, Donald on the middle, and Jose the right. The Dj have been set up where the couple are seated just a ten feet away, the food table was decorated with white table sheet and brown laces. There are some cookies, cupcakes, and some other foods and drink.

The guests has arrived and they place their gifts on the table next to the wedding cake. Everyone was amazed of the wedding cake.

"Woah, this cake look amazing!" Another amaze as she look at the cake. "I wish I have the wedding cake like that."

"Congratulations on your marriage sir," one congratulate the newly weds.

"Thank you." Jose thank him.

Everyone congratulate the marriage couple. The Dj playing some Mexican, Brazil and America music and everybody was dancing on the dance floor. The newlyweds was dancing together.

And then, everybody was hungry. They eat and drink and chatting to each other. And some of the family members and friends make a speech to the newlyweds. Huey, Dewey, and Louie give a speech of how wonderful to have Jose and Panchito to be their uncles and a part of their family. José starts tearing up while Panchito just pats his back, trying so hard not to cry too. Donald is looking at them and smiling at their reactions, he feels his heart warm up because Panchito and José just look so happy. Scrooge makes a speech where he talks about getting kicked in the butt by ten year old donald which gets a lot of laughs, and how proud he is of his nephew for the fine man, uncle, and employee he's become and for finding the loves of his life.

"Lady and gentleman, it is time for the Caballeros to dance together with their song." The DJ put a song call "Can stop love" by Darin.

The three caballeros walk forward to the dance floor and started dancing. The caballeros smile at each other and they officially are husbands. After the song was over it was time for Donald to throw a bouquet. Donald went over to grab his bouquet and head over to the mansion and go to the balcony. Dj put a music called. "Single lady." Half of the women are in the dance floor and some are pushing to each other to caught a bouquet.

"Okay Donald Duck are you ready? If you are, just wave your bouquet." Donald did what the DJ told and he wave his bouquet and it mean that he is ready

"Ok lady, are you ready?" The girl scream 'yay'

"Ok...1… 2… 3!!" Donald throw a bouquet behind his back and the bouquet was throw off the balcony.

The bouquet was caught by 8 women and they are fighting over the bouquet. They are hitting and kicking each other and they are wrestling to each other.

"IT MINE!"

"OH PLEASE, IT MINE!"

"GIVE ME THAT BOUQUET!!"

"ZIP IT OLD LADY IT MINE!!"

"DON'T THIS REALLY LOOK LIKE I CARE? NO!!"

"DON'T ME MAKE HIT YOU WITH A CHANCLA!!"

Everyone was watching a cat fight as they wrestle the bouquet and they didn't want to go near it because they might get hurt or get injured by them. "Ok that enough!" Lena said as she ran over them and quickly grab a bouquet from them.

And now it time for the garter toss. Jose grab a chair and put it on the middle in the dance floor. Donald sit on the chair and lift his dress a little bit. Panchito and Jose began to crawl over Donald dress. They use their teeth to grab a garter from Donald leg. Everybody began to yell and and shouted.

Panchito and Jose got a garter out and began to throw the garter beside him. It was caught by someone.

And then it time for the cake cutting. The caballeros both hold a knife together and cut the cake. They put a cake on the plate and they feed each other with a cake and it was delicious.

It then time for the caballeros dance with their female friend dance. Donald was dancing with his mom, Panchito was dancing with his mom, and Jose was dancing with Yaya.

After the song was over it time for the couple to go on their honeymoon. They change their wedding outfit into their normal outfit. Everyone was gather around the carpet. It has a sign that say "just marry" the couple hop on the carpet and they fly away into the night, waving at the people.


End file.
